


Save the Princess

by LunaVitaeSuae



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Rating May Change, Spoilers for secret ending, Warnings May Change, but here's a thing, fem!reader - Freeform, i honestly have no idea where this is going., masc!Vanderwood, my love for the choi twins knows no boundaries, other characters to be added - Freeform, spoilers for christmas dlc, title may change?, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: Post - Unknown/Saeran route in the Christmas DLC.MC gets snatched on Christmas after the fundraiser. Will she be saved? Will she perish? Will she develop Stockholm Syndrome and fall in love with her captor?Who knows? Certainly not me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I know many people who read my stuff know me as a Hamilton writer, but I became obsessed with this game. And I've been itching to write something, anything, and here's what happened way past my bedtime last night.

707’s eyes widened as he read the messages.

“I’ll be taking good care of the princess^^”

Everything seemed to go black for a moment and then red. When his vision returned to normal, Seven looked down at a sharp pain in his hand.

He had squeezed his phone so tightly that it had broken. A shard of glass from the screen pressed against the skin, threatening to break the skin.

MC… Taken? His mind couldn’t comprehend. It didn’t want to.

If only he had gone to her sooner. If only he had attended the fundraiser. If only he had been better. If only. The thoughts came faster and faster as he sank to the floor, dropping his phone to clutch at his head.

Tears blurred his vision and his chest tightened. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe.

The sound of footsteps in the distance broke through, but not enough to be a deterrent.

“Seven? What the fuck, man? Did you drop your nasty ass chips?”

_Vanderwood?_

Seven looked up bleakly. When Vanderwood was close enough to clearly see the young man, he dropped everything and dashed across the room. Concern tinged with fear etched across the older guy’s face as he reached Seven.

“Luciel. Speak to me. What happened? Are you hurt?”Methodical hands flew over his body, checking for injuries. Looking for anything to give a hint.

“He took her.”

Vanderwood’s eyes shot to his face. He couldn’t hide his shock.

“Who? That girl? In the apartment?”

“I have to find her. She’ll get hurt. It’s my fault. She should have never been involved. It’s my fault it’s my f-”

_Smack!_

Seven looked up in confusion, his hand coming to rest on his cheek where a light welt was already appearing.

“Breathe. Control yourself. Tell me.” Not a request. A command.

Seven took a deep breath and slowly released it. After a moment of silence, he rose to his feet and started moving around the room.

“The RFA had a Christmas fundraiser tonight. MC went. But she never got home. Or... She did… But she’s gone now. The cameras outside of the apartment were hacked.”

When he stopped moving, back at his desk, Vanderwood could see that he had retrieved a spare phone and a small toolkit. With the toolkit, Seven pried open his broken phone and removed his memory card and SIM card. He inserted them into the spare and waited a few moments for it to boot up.

“Luckily, I’m caught up on work work. So, this is me letting you know, I’m taking a few days off. I don’t know how long I’ll be away from the office, but I’m sure you can hold them off while I do this.”

Vanderwood rose to his feet. He wanted to argue, but honestly? The look in his charge’s eyes frightened him, but only a bit.

“Okay.” Seven looked up, surprised.

“What? No arguments? No complaints? No ‘Damnit Oh-Seven, you’re going to get us strung up by our toes’?”

Vanderwood shrugged. “You can’t work in this condition anyways. That’d get us killed even quicker.”

A small sigh of relief escaped Seven. He was glad Vanderwood was on his side, even if it was just this once.

* * *

You woke up, groggy. Your head was pounding. _What had happened?_

Your breath rattled in your parched throat, rasping its way out of you. It was so loud. Why was it so loud?

“You’re awake. Finally.”

A slightly familiar face appeared in front of you. Same… But different?

“Se-Seven?”

The face crumpled in anger. Eyes flashed dangerously as hands clamped around your arms, strong as steel vices.

“I. AM. NOT. HIM.” With each infuriated word, the grip on your arms became tighter and tighter, until you gave a low mewl of pain, tears filling your eyes.

Almost immediately, you were released and you fell back against a soft surface.

“You can call me… Saeran.” Hands gently caressed your head as he smoothed away the hair dangling in your face.

Saeran sat back, breathing deep to clear his mind, just as the Savior had taught him.

He saw you flinch away from him and gently nudged your face up, his knuckles under your chin. He stared at your face, taking in every bit of it, looking for something.

With his hand so close to your throat, you automatically stilled, and stared back at him. You could feel the tears in your lashed as you looked at each other, the silence going on and on.

When he decided that he had found whatever he seemed to have been searching for in your gaze, he cleared his throat and dropped his hand.

“Please don’t be afraid, princess. I came to save you. You wanted this. You told me to come to you, and I did, like I promised you. I don’t break my promises. I wanted to come for you, later, at the party, but I… I couldn’t wait.” He ran a hand through his white hair. “You looked so beautiful tonight. I knew I could give you a Merry Christmas. One we both deserve, oh so much.”

 _ _What had you been thinking? Why had you done this?__ Part of you had wanted to be the one to catch the hacker, to show that you were worth more than someone to just be locked away until they were needed. You wanted to help out Seven, who had worked so hard to protect you.

And part of you hadn’t thought that things could actually go so badly. You had imagined that Seven would have arrived at the fundraiser, Saeran would have appeared, and your Defender of Justice would, well… Defend your justice.

But that had quickly fallen apart.

You sat up and looked around. You were on a small couch, in a small cabin. The blinds were closed, but you knew it had to be nighttime.

Everything seemed so cozy. A fire crackled behind you and the wooden floor was covered in rugs and blankets. And off to the side was… a pile of neatly wrapped presents?

Seven wouldn’t just leave you, right? You thought you had had something… A connection. Something deep.

You prayed he would come.

“Would you like to get started opening your presents? Because you’ve been such a good girl, especially to me.” One of his fingers trailed down your heek, whisper soft.

“Can I… have… some water first?” You whispered, voice cracking.

“Oh! Of course. How could I have forgotten. It’s important to stay hydrated.” He reached behind him and pulled out a water bottle. He unscrewed the lid and held it up to your mouth, waiting for you to drink.

His eyes seemed to almost glow in the low light. Almost like he had an answer you needed, even if you didn’t know the question yet.

You silently sipped the proffered beverage, embracing the cool wet flow that eased your throat.

When he deemed that you had had enough, he pulled the bottle away without warning, chuckling as a few drops spilled on your chin.

Saeran brought his hand up again, slowly. You still flinched away, but all he did was gently wipe the wetness off of your face. He stared at your mouth as he softly stroked your bottom lip with his thumb.

You couldn’t seem to stop the little shiver that raced down your spine.


End file.
